


Disarm

by fastandfilthy (IndridGrey)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Turned To Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Jensen, Forced Turning, Graphic Rape, Non-Consensual Bondage, Parent/Child Incest, References to Knotting, Revenge, Sex Trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/fastandfilthy
Summary: Jenny is resourceful, and Jared gets what's coming to him.(Sequel toI'll Cry If I Want To, but can be read alone)





	Disarm

25\. 729. 10. 5. 2.

Jenny clenched a hand in her pillow and shifted her face away from the spot damp with sweat and tears.  The move put her ear in the line of fire of her oldest's panting breath, and she shuddered and screwed her eyes shut.  He was slumped over her, heavy enough that she couldn’t even take in a deep breath to settle her nerves before setting things in motion.

“Can we move?”

Jared rolled onto his side, clutching her tight and keeping her sticky-flush with his chest.

“That’s about all I can do while we’re still tied,” he said.

“Oh, that’s…not what I meant.”  But it was certainly an improvement from being smothered by his overheated body.

He made a lazy inquiring noise.  Her pulse was even faster than it had been during the sex.

“I meant like houses.  Well, more like towns?  Maybe states?”

Her son was quiet and unmoving behind her and maybe it’d been a spectacularly bad idea to bring this up when he was still inside her.  She sighed, then pitched her voice soft and pathetic.

“It’s just…I’m an omega, honey.  Sex without a bond is hard on me.  You always say I’m yours, and I thought maybe if we move, where no one knows us, you could mate me?  Colin has summer camp in a few weeks.  I thought maybe that’d be a good opportunity?”

Teeth brushed her nape and she couldn’t help the little burst of fear-scent.  Jared chuckled and turned the not-quite-bite into a kiss.

“Relax, mom.  I’ll save that for when we’re in our new home.”

Jenny all but turned to jelly with how much tension drained from her.  Jared nuzzled under her ear and across her jaw until she turned to let him kiss her.

“Do you have any places in mind?  A few weeks isn’t long.”

“Yeah, I’ve been looking online and calling around.  I’ve found a few if you want to go this weekend, or I can go while you’re at school—”

“ **You’ll wear your collar and plug like always.** ”

Jenny shuddered and nodded.  “Of course, Alpha.”

“Okay.  It’s settled, then.”  A pleased sigh gusted across her ear.  “I’ve wanted to mate you since I popped.  Only settled for just fucking you because I couldn’t think of how to keep people from finding out.  You’re so smart, mom.  Colin gets it all from you.”

He kissed down her neck to her shoulder and bit down hard enough to bruise, to make Jenny’s insides tighten on his knot from panic, but not enough to break skin.  That’d change soon, though, and the countdown had started.

:::

Jared was more excited than Jenny had anticipated, and she didn’t even need the leather collar over the hickies for other alphas to get the message.  The 16-year-old took about every chance he could to reinforce his claim.  For the first couple weeks after their decision to move, he fucked her at least twice a day, rather than the usual once.  She had bruises on her hips from being fucked into the kitchen counter while prepping dinner, on the backs of her thighs from the washing machine, on her shoulder from the bathtub faucet, on her cheek and chin from the wooden frame of her vegetable garden.  She ached so bad some nights that she couldn’t sleep without popping pills.

They had decided to make the move a surprise for Colin when he came back from camp, which meant house hunting was all up to Jenny.  She didn’t get a moment’s rest between traveling, viewing, chores, and taking care of her sons.  But she got them a house, two states over, the day before Colin left for the month.  Jared rewarded her by making her ass Colin’s going away present.

11.

:::

Three days before they were due to move, Jared fell ill, which left just Jenny trying to frantically pack decades' worth of family belongings between Jared’s demands.  She had been run ragged beforehand and had to draw on what little reserves she had to keep everything on schedule.  Jared spent most of the time passed out on the pain meds from when he’d broken Jenny’s arm in two places and made her exaggerate her pain in order to get a prescription.  When he wasn’t passed out, he was violently ejecting bodily waste, moaning in misery, bitching about how salty Jenny’s cooking had been recently, and making her ride him so she “didn’t go into withdrawal.”  She was dead on her feet by the time the movers showed up.

The five alphas were kind enough to help with the last boxes and kept a vigilant eye for any signs that she’d fallen asleep at the wheel while they trailed her to the new house.  Thankfully, Jared’s illness had eased up into just discomfort and exhaustion, so they didn’t need frequent pit stops.

Jenny was struggling for consciousness when they finally reached the empty house, and she watched listlessly as they took in a couple boxes.  Jared was passed out from one of Jenny’s heat tranqs and the movers carried him into the bedroom for her.  It was genuinely pathetic how relieved she was when the leader of the alphas clapped her on the shoulder and told her that he would watch guard while she took a nap and his subordinates set everything up.

:::

“Jenny.”

“Mmnnnhh.”

“Jenny, wake up.”

She rolled onto her back and squinted up at the alphas’ leader.  He was squatting down next to her and giving her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I know you’re tired, sweetheart, but we need to get this show on the road to be out of here before sun up.”

She groaned and let him help pull her up off the sleeping bag she’d all but collapsed onto.

“Just let me freshen up, then we can get to it.”

“Wait, let me give you everything real quick.”

She rubbed her eyes and watched him dig around in a paper grocery bag.  He- _Jeffrey_ -wasn’t what she’d expected, honestly.  Like, yeah, she got the impression that he could take five guys down in a bar fight, with or without a broken beer bottle, but he wasn’t a dick.  When he called her pet names, it wasn’t sleazy, which was surprising as hell considering what he did for a living.

“Okay.”  He held up an envelope.  “New identity, sealed envelope”—he showed her the unbroken seal—“not me nor any of my men know what’s in here, and the people who make them don’t keep records.”  He dropped the envelope back in and pulled out a car key.  “The key to the temp car.  I moved the stuff you said you’re keeping in there, but you may want to double check real quick before we get started.  The number to call once you reach the drop site is on this tag.”  He dropped them in and awkwardly fished out something strappy and handed it to her.  “And last but not least, a chastity belt.  I trust my men with my life, but they’re still alphas, and you’ll still be in a room with an O in heat.  Better safe than sorry.  Here’s the key.  We’ll be up in the room, waiting, within five minutes of the end of this conversation.  After that, put the key somewhere we won’t look, just in case, but where you can get it easily when you leave.  Probably best to put it somewhere other than where your key is for,” he gestured to his own neck to indicate her thick collar.  He dropped the small key in and handed the bag to her.  “Any questions, concerns?”

She stared down at the chastity belt.  She’d figure it out.

“Let’s make this motherfucker pay.”

Jeffrey’s salt and pepper beard framed his grin.  “I know the opinion of a sex trafficker probably means jackshit to you, but I really like you, Jenny.  I respect the hell out of you.”  He clapped her on the shoulder again and rubbed down her arm to cup her elbow.  “And goddamn right we’re going to make him pay for laying hands on you.  See you in a bit, hon.”

Months of covert planning and living in terror that one of her sons would find out, and it was finally happening.  Her pulse was racing and she was already sweating, but she wasn’t going to chicken out.  She clenched her hand around the flexible material of the belt.  She wasn’t going to chicken out.  She was taking back control.  She just needed to get ready.

:::

772, she reminded herself as she watched her first-born come to.  26.  772.  11.  5.  2.

Jared’s lips smacked and his narrow eyes fluttered.

“Mom?”

“Hey.”  She squatted, put a straw against his lips, and watched him drink.  “How are you feeling?”

“Fuckin’ sore,” he slurred.  The illness and tranqs had done a number on him, obviously.  “Everything hurts, especially under my bellybutton.  Are you sure I shouldn’t go to the doctor?”

“No, this is all normal.”

“Normal for wh—” The residual grogginess vanished when he tried to move his hand and couldn’t.  His eyes snapped open and his face twisted in horror and confusion as he registered his position.  He was doubled over with his ankles and wrists locked in a spreader bar.  He flinched up onto his tiptoes to take some weight off of the spikes digging into his waist from the sling suspending him from the ceiling.  He tried to shift back like he was going to try to fall on his ass, but aborted the movement with a pained gasp.  Jenny had wrapped the chain around her knuckles several times so the leash to the choke collar was short.

“You’re going to want to stay pretty still.”  Jared’s head snapped up at Jeffrey’s voice and he started hyperventilating as he tried to size up the alphas from his awkward angle.  “You probably wouldn’t be permanent injured if you try to escape, but it’ll hurt like holy fuck and you won’t get far.”

Scared hazel eyes turned to her.  772.

“Mom?”  His voice trembled.  “What’s going on?”

“These gentlemen are helping me.”

“What?”

“They run a rather unsavory business, but it means they’ve got a set of knowledge, skills, and equipment that I’m finding very useful.”  She ran her hand through his sweat-damp hair and sighed.  “You really should have used condoms, sweetie.  Alpha cum is special, after all.  Doesn’t taste too awful, either.  Mostly salty.”

His tan skin, which had paled a little over the past days from illness, went ashen.  He always was a smart boy.

“You—you’re kidding.  Right?  I’m just—this is just the flu or something.  Right?!”  He wheezed when his gaze landed on the large dildo that Jeffrey took out of a box on the floor.  “This is just some weird prank, right?  Mom?  Mom, you wouldn’t—” He cut off and squeezed his eyes shut like he could wish it all away.  Like Jenny had done.

“772.”

His eyes were frantic when they snapped open.

“Is—is that how much I need to pay to get them to stop it?  I’ll find a way, I swear!”

“It’s no use stopping now.  There’s no going back from the changes your body has already made.”

He whined high in his throat and tears slid into his hair when he closed his eyes again.  The clap of her slapping him across the face with all her strength echoed in the barren room.  His gaped at her and his chest started heaving again.  If he started crying, so fucking help her.  The fury she’d been keeping under tenuous control for 26 months burned in her stomach and she bared her teeth.

“772.  That’s how many times you’ve raped me.  772 forced fucks.  11 times you’ve manipulated your little brother into joining in.  5 times you’ve hurt me so bad I’ve had to get medical attention.”  She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled until he whimpered.  “Two abortions because anything spawned by you is a parasite.”  She ignored his shock.  She was only thankful that he had never picked up on the change in her scent.  The fucker probably would have tied her to the bed.  “Did you really think my forced compliance meant you were safe from consequences?”  She yanked on his hair again and sneered.  “Omegas don’t become your thoughtless cumsluts just because you fuck them.  Which you’re going to find out firsthand pretty soon.”

“Please no.  Mom, I’ll stop, I promise!  You’ll never have to see me again, just don’t do this!”

“Told you.  It’s too late.  We’re just here to finish it up and initiate you into your new life.”

“You—you don’t have to—mmmff!”  His attempts to keep one of the alphas from strapping an o-ring gag onto him were futile.

“You’re right, I don’t have to, just like you didn’t have to.  And just like you, I’m going to anyway.”  She tucked in close and memorized the desperate fear in his eyes.  “You deserve every single awful thing that’s coming your way, Jared.  You have no one to blame for this but yourself.”

Jeffrey knelt when she stood, and held the strap-on belt low to the ground so she could step into it.  She felt weirdly pampered when he pulled it up over her basketball shorts, tightened it, and connected a tube and a wire to the base of the dildo.  He handed her the button attached to the wire as he stood.

“Okay, we tested this out last week and it worked fine.  We’ll be using the fleshlights, and we’ll let you know when to hit the button.  You still good?”

His hand was on her shoulder again and his brown eyes were soft.  How messed up was her life that a sex trafficker had more compassion for her than someone she raised?  She nodded in confirmation and he mirrored it before stepping back slightly.

“Give him the rest of the water.”

Jenny handed the cup to one of the alphas and unraveled the leash as she moved to stand behind Jared.  He only needed the slightest tug before he tilted his head as much as he could for the alpha to upend the cup into his mouth.  Jenny swiveled her hips to get a feel for the weight of the dildo and listened to the soft sputtering noises.  The alpha tossed the empty cup into the box and stepped back.

Show time.

Jared was watching her as best he could and made distressed noises and tried to hobble away when she stepped between his spread legs.

“What did I say about keeping still?”  Jared froze at Jeffrey’s voice.  “Alright boys, let’s get to work.”

The sound of zippers being undone filled the room for a second, and then the scent of aroused alphas saturated the air.  Jenny could feel her body automatically responding a little, but she was much more interested in how Jared’s eyes went from wild panic to slightly dazed.  She looked down and sure enough his hole was glistening.  It’d really worked.  She ran a finger over his hole, gathering slick, and smiled when his miserable gaze focused on her face.  She wanted him responsive but coherent enough to fully feel the impact of what was happening.  It was only fair.  She leaned forward, smeared the slick under his nose, and smiled wider at his protesting grunt.

“That’s you, baby boy.  I always wanted an omega.  Too bad you’re not my son anymore.”

Tears started flowing in earnest as his breathing turned ragged.  Heat flared under her breastbone and viciousness ached in her jaw.  She draped the wire to the dildo over the sling out of Jared’s reach and shuffled forward, making sure the tube still had plenty slack.  He jumped when she grabbed his ass to keep him still.  His thighs were trembling already when she lined the dildo up with his hole.  Jenny stared at the monster she’d given birth to and shoved into his virgin ass to the hilt.  His garbled shriek was pain-anger-despair.

772 to 1.

There was a little blood when she pulled back, but nothing to worry over, just too much too soon, so she shoved back in and set the same brutal pace he always used.  She watched avidly as he went from screaming and thrashing his head, to whining and staring pleadingly at her, to sobbing softly and staring at nothing, drooling and breaking like she thought she had.  He jolted with a gasp when her hand wrapped around his hard cock.  The aphrodisiacs in the water seemed to be doing a good job.  He yelped when she squeezed too hard, tried to shift his hips away.  Just when she was about to introduce her nails to his glans, the first “go” came.  She pushed the button and Jared shuddered, eyes wide in confusion, when cum shot into him through the dildo.  It was creamy when she pulled back, and squelched when she thrust back in.  It shouldn’t be long now.  She widened her stance and concentrated on fucking hard and fast.  She wanted him fucked out and sore before he took his first knot.

Jenny’s clothes were soaked through with sweat by the time the second “go” came, and she took a moment to catch her breath as the second batch of cum settled in Jared’s guts.  His eyes barely even fluttered, but the second she moved forward again he snapped to hazy awareness with a sharp gasp and a full-body shudder.  She paused.  His scent had shifted.  He was in heat.  Fucking finally.

An idea that she’d been toying with solidified and she looked over her shoulder at the alphas.  The four she didn’t know the names of had paused in jerking off into the fleshlights and were glancing between her and Jeffrey.  He had told her that he would be in more of a supervisory role, and sure enough his hard cock was still in his pants.

“You made me prove that he’s clean before helping arrange this.  Are all of you clean as well?”

“We’re just like the porn industry: we do regular check-ups.  Their last one was two days ago, all clear.”

“And you, Jeffrey?”

“Same for me.”

“Dismiss your men?”

Jeffrey blinked owlishly for a moment, then turned to the other alphas.  “You heard the lady.  May as well go clean the toys while you’re at it.  Don’t leave the house.”

Jared wiggled and made soft, pained noises as they gathered things and left.

“What are you thinking, Jenny?”

“Hand me the plug?”

She stared at the black silicone that had nestled in her regularly during the past 26 months, and she watched Jared’s swollen, sloppy hole close in on it when she replaced the dildo with it.  Like a goddamn family heirloom.

Jeffrey watched curiously as she dropped the leash and shimmied out of the strap-on and then her basketball shorts.  His eyebrows shot up when she stared him down and retrieved the chastity belt key from under her tongue.

“I’m thinking that I probably won’t want to have sex ever again after tonight.  But I don’t want him to have been the last person to fuck me.  I’m thinking that I’d like you to fuck me, but finish by knotting him instead.  Could you do that?”

His gaping turned into a smile.  “Yes ma’am.  Just, are you sure?  I mean, the whole reason you set this up—”

“He stole what I’m offering you.”

“Well in that case, color me honored.  How do you want me?”

Jeffrey’s cock was even thicker than Jared’s, and the stretch burned at first.  He watched her for cues, though, and soon enough was fucking her harsh against the wall a few feet from the whining new omega.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight and focused on everything that was different.  There was chest hair against her tits, facial hair against her cheek, a deep musk, grunts that were nothing but bass, and a complete lack of incestuous dirty talk.  Nothing would ever compare to being with the mate that she’d lost, but when she whispered, “make me cum,” Jeffrey shifted until he was hitting that perfect spot just shy of her cervix and started working her clit.  Her orgasm tasted like justice.

“You ready for me to pull out?”

The fact that he wasn’t going to keep fucking her when he knew she might be sensitive almost made her tear up.  Jesus fuck.

“Yeah.”

He steadied her on shaky legs and she leaned against the wall and watched him move to Jared, who was still making pathetic noises.  She knew all too well the haze and searing itch of heat.  The first was the worst.

“Wait a sec.”

Jeffrey watched her put clothes back on with one hand on the plug in Jared.  Getting a sports bra on while damp was a challenge on the best of days, but she got it in place before Jeffrey felt compelled to help her out.  She left the chastity belt on the floor and laid down at an angle next to Jared, just out of reach.

Sweat was dripping from Jared’s hair and nose, and there was a puddle of pre-cum an inch shy of the spreader bar.  There were rivulets of slick all down his thighs like transparent menstrual blood.  His stomach was clenching and his thighs were tensing every few seconds, and she felt phantom needy cramps.  She gave his cock a little tug before she dug her nails into the spongy flesh of his glans, earning a short cry and squirming.  She held on and stared into his eyes.  He struggled to focus back on her—hormones made it hard to think, and he was probably a little lightheaded from the position.  The recognition and silent begging in his eyes were tainted by sheer carnal desperation.

“Alright, go for it.”

There was a loud squelch and Jared screamed.

:::

“Okay, so you’re going to get a picture to Colin of Jared as a cumbucket, with a note of warning on the back.”

“Yes ma’am, and you want us to keep Jared working in a brothel for at least two years before selling him, am I right?”

“Yes.”

Jenny stroked down Jared’s back as she stepped towards Jeffrey, who was still tied to the passed-out omega.  He watched her fingers walk up his chest and raised his eyebrows at her sweet smile.

“If I ever see you or your men—or even people I suspect work with you—ever again, I will shoot first and ask questions never.  Understand?”

A slow smile lit up his handsome features.  “Fuckin’ marry me.”

“Hm, maybe in another life.  When you can’t throw me into sex slavery if I anger or bore you.”

“Beautiful, dangerous, _and_ smart.  Goddamn.”  He lifted her hand from his chest to his lips and then patted it.  “I’ll be dreaming about you for years, darlin’.”

She took several steps back and memorized the scene.  Her rapist resting heavy on a spiked belt, bound and helpless, thighs glazed with slick and cum, stuck on a stranger's knot and out cold.  Jared was going to be a plaything from now on, for however long he lasted.  All those movies and cartoons that he had watched when he was little that taught that revenge wasn’t worth it didn’t know what the fuck they were talking about.

She looked back up at Jeffrey and gave a real smile.

“Thank you.”

He nodded and whistled loudly.  A few beats later, his men filed back into the room.

“It’s been an absolute pleasure, Jenny.  Good luck.”

:::

When she called the number on the tag as she dropped the temp car off, a gruff voice informed her that Jenny and Jared Ackles-Padalecki had died the night before in a terrible car fire.  She rented two different cars under the name Debbie Harry and then bought one with cash and registered it under her new name.

She only cried once: four days into her cross-country road trip, when she realized that it was the longest in two years that she’d gone without being fucked by someone she gave birth to.

Only once, and then she was free.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for revenge and survivors taking back their agency <3~ This is also a fill for the dark fic square on my spnabobingo card
> 
> Concrit welcome and kudos/comments make my daaaaaaaaay *nudge nudge*


End file.
